


On Record

by itWasDueYesterday, zecretsantamods



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itWasDueYesterday/pseuds/itWasDueYesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zecretsantamods/pseuds/zecretsantamods
Summary: In which Junpei is dating both Kurashikis and finds out (after he’s already been there a few months) that his official title on Crash Key’s payroll is “Boy Toy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric016/gifts).



“BOY TOY?” The sound of Junpei’s scream shook the walls.

Akane waltzed into her office, grinning. “It could be worse. You could be Head of Boyfriend Resources.”

Aoi followed her and leaned against the doorway. “How about Ambassador of Bad Jokes?”

“Or Meme Supreme.”

“Leading Fashion Disaster?”

Junpei buried his face in his hands. He had only wanted to know what they had been paying him so much for. Junpei had been officially working for Crash Keys for a few months now, and had insisted from the first paycheck that his salary was too high. Dating both Kurashikis was complicated enough, he didn’t need their money too. So Junpei decided to break, no, go into Akane’s office while she was in a meeting and find out his official title.

“I’ve got it! Marty McFly Impersonator in Chief!”

“That was like two years ago! My style has improved since then.” Junpei balked, crossing his arms. Clearly, his plan had backfired. “Weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting right now?”

Akane giggled. “It ended early. Sigma said it was an emergency, something to do with Gab getting stuck on the counter again.”

Aoi couldn’t help but laugh too. “It’s not exactly what I’d call an emergency, but I’m not complaining. It gave us the chance to have impeccable comedic timing.”

“Gab got up there again?” Hearing about the old dog made Junpei relax a bit. “I still don’t know how a dog so small can climb onto counters without Sigma noticing.”

“I don’t think he does much climbing…” Akane murmured, tapping her fingers on her chin. Both boys looked at her, confused. “Last month when we visited them, Diana told me ‘He likes to be tall.’ Sigma probably isn’t aware of that though.”

Junpei smiled. Seeing the two people he loves in such a good mood wiped away his previous irritation. He’d been through hell and back to get to where he is now, and he’d be damned if he let a moment like this slip away. Rising from Akane’s desk, Junpei said, “Hey, it’s lunchtime, why don’t we go out and get something to eat?”

“You know we all have too much work to do to take a break,” Aoi grumbled.

“So the Chief Edginess Officer of Crash Keys can’t make his own decisions on how to manage his time?” Junpei retorted.

Aoi stiffened and turned away from Junpei. Between laughs, Akane giggled, “Oh, how the tables have turned. What am I, hottest boss?”

Grinning, Junpei replied, “I don’t know, your title is off in some other timeline. But if I had to guess, I’d say you’re President of Cryptic and Oddly Specific Information.”

“Aww, thanks Jumpy!” Akane said, planting a kiss on Junpei’s cheek.

Aoi rolled his eyes. “Of course she takes that as a compliment,” Aoi mutters, poorly concealing a smile.

“There’ll be more where that came from,” Junpei replied, “if you go out to lunch with me.”

Akane clasped his hand. “With an offer like that, how could I refuse?” They both turned to look at Aoi. He sighed.

Resigned, Aoi said, “With the two of you looking at me like that, do I really have a choice?” Junpei grinned and used his free hand to grab Aoi’s, and they headed out together.

Akane smiled to herself. Junpei was going to love his new nameplate.


End file.
